borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demon Hunter
In addition to tactics part: you don't have to die, just push the elevator button and jump out of elevator, then wait till it stops and drop on the beams. 20:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Ash :I second this strategy. Walking on the metal beams around the elevator keep you just out of her line of fire. Probably the best strategy for soloing her. Son Goharotto (talk) 23:03, February 21, 2014 (UTC) One of the hardest fights I've come across up to lvl27 if you don't use the exploit or cheese it by hiding behind the elevator barrier. I'm not sure it can be solo'd out in the main area if you're at minimum level on PT1. Then again perhaps the barrier is there for that reason. I confirmed with 4 kills that standing behind the left side plate barrier of elevator can be 100% safe. She is quite farmable, especially with the quest reward sniper rifle which kills her in around 15 crits (with talents). I tried to add this to the main page, but seems the mod doesn't see/understand the difference between "plate to the left of the switch" and "hiding behind the elevator switch". If you stand behind the switch you can be hit, you must be behind the steel looking plate to the left. The difference explains why only "some players" have had success. Alternatively, another cheesy way to do her is to stand right up against the metal plate barrier to the left of the elevator switch. Standing in the right spot will make you pretty much impossible to be hit by any of her attacks, you should not even need to crouch. Soobz (talk) 01:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :There is no reason to write a whole new paragraph when you can drop a few words into the existing strategy to clarify it. Furthermore, the paragraph was not written in formal English, nor was written in the third person. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::This may not be the place (though 4.When in doubt, take it to the talk page.) Seriously, third person? I've not yet seen a reference to that requirement, and I think it supercilious if it is one; this is a site for gamers, not English professionals, and presenting only in 3rd person is difficult, which would alienate a lot of contributors.I thought this site is a guide? Please tell me how the paragraph is not formal English. ::I have no issue with an entire paragraph being considered excessive, but I am certain that 2k did not intend for players to take no risk of damage and thus they should be aware they are using an exploit if using this technique. :::The style guide is what you're after. To your other question, terms like "pretty much" and "do her" are strictly slang, which can be confusing to some readers, hence the requirement to keep it formal. -- WarBlade (talk) 12:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) My shields would not regenerate during this fight. Is that normal? -- Mozai (talk) When exactly does this quest show up? I'm on TVH mode, and I've completed all the Animal Care missions. Yet, this one does not appear. What gives? In the main story, I'm on Toil and Trouble.Einsteinium99 (talk) 03:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Documented in the the information box, top-right of the article. It is available from the Sanctuary Bounty Board after returning to Sanctuary when Where Angels Fear to Tread is complete. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC)